smifandomcom-20200213-history
Welcome to After Dark Island
Welcome to After Dark Island is the debut episode of Super Mario Island: After Dark Adventures. Summary The SMI crew arrives to After Dark Island at midnight via Drifblim, and Grumpette welcomes them. She gives the crew their first challenge, which is pairing up in two and going through a corn maze while dodging the many obstacle courses in it. Plot The episode starts with a shot of Super Mario Island at night (the subtitle shows that the time is 11:25 PM), which cuts to a shot of Seashell Beach and several Drifblim. The scene then cuts to the SMI crew making their final goodbyes to the Pokémon residents as they head to Seashell Beach and Rockruff and Shinx first hop on the Drifblim as the rest wait to board. Flygon asks Bowser Jr. what he's excited about (after she sees him jumping up and down and grinning), and Bowser Jr. says, "We're going to After Dark Island!" Bowser Jr. then excitedly says in his confessional that After Dark Island will "be super extra fun" and believes that the challenges on After Dark Island will be better than the challenges on Super Mario Island. A Drifblim cries, "Drifblim!" Rockruff, who can understand the Drifblim language, announces the Pokémon crew to go on first. Then Shinx announces the Mario crew to go on second once the Pokémon have finished hopping on to their Drifblim. After the crew boards, the Drifblim group takes off and leaves as the crew waves goodbye to the Pokémon residents. At exactly midnight, the SMI crew arrives at After Dark Island. A female blue Grumpig, who introduces herself as Grumpette, offers to take the crew on a tour of ADA. The crew agrees, and then introduce themselves. After the tour, Grumpette gives the crew the Newcomer's Challenge. Mario asks Grumpette what the Newcomer's Challenge is. Grumpette replies, "I'll explain it in a rap song!". Not long after, she puts on her Grumpette Rap outfit and rap music starts playing. In her Grumpette Rap, Grumpette sings that the Newcomer's Challenge involves the crew "pairing in doubles" and going through a corn maze set up by the ADI Pokémon residents, in which the crew also has to "avoid the obstacles or they'll be hit". She ends her Grumpette Rap with a laugh, and asks the crew if they get what she is trying to say. All of the crew nods, and Mario says he gets what Grumpette is saying. Grumpette happily says, "Great!" and starts the Newcomer's Challenge. Quotes Flygon: "BJ, mate, you're sure jumping up and down a lot. What are you so excited about?" Bowser Jr.: "Didn't Shinx and Rockruff tell you, too, Flygon? We're going to After Dark Island!" (Bowser Jr.'s confessional) Bowser Jr. '(excitedly): "Oh, man, I can't ''wait for this After Dark Island place! It'll be super extra fun, and I bet the challenges will be even better than the ones we have on Super Mario Island!" (End confessional) ~ '''Grumpette: "Hi! I'm Grumpette, and I live on After Dark Island. If you didn't already know, After Dark Island is a place only visited after dark. Want me to show you around?" SMI Crew: "Yeah!" Mario: "Nice to-a meet you, Grumpette! I'm-a Mario!" Luigi: "And I'm his brother, Luigi!" Peach: "I'm Peach!" Daisy: "I'm Daisy!" Rosalina: "Rosalina here!" Rockruff: "I'm Rockruff..." Shinx: "...and I'm Shinx..." Rockruff and Shinx: "...and we're the World Famous Puppy-Kitty Duo!" Flygon: "Nice meeting you, Grumpette, mate! I'm Flygon!" Vibrava: "I'm Vibrava, and I'm Flygon's little sister!" Toad: "I'm Toad! This is Yoshi!" Yoshi: "Yoshi Yoshi!" Toadette: "I'm Toadette!" (motions to Spike) "That's my best friend Spike!" Spike '(waving): "Hi, I'm Spike." 'Munna: "I'm Munna! I wake up people when my sister makes them fall asleep!" Musharna '''(tiredly): "I'm Musharna. I'm Munna's sister, and I use my Dream Mist to make people fall asleep." (falls asleep) (Munna sighs in frustration and tries to wake Musharna up. However, Musharna uses her Dream Mist to make the ADI Pokémon residents fall asleep. Munna wakes them up.) '''Grumpette: "Ah, sisters! But they sometimes fight a lot..." Hammer Bro.: "I'm Hammer Bro., and that's my good pal Blooper!" Blooper: "Hey, Grumpette! I'm Blooper!" Birdo: "I'm Birdo! I'm Yoshi's girlfriend!" Kamek: "I'm Kamek, and that's Natu!" Natu: "I'm Natu, and I've known Kamek since I first moved onto Super Mario Island!" Goomba: "I'm Goomba!" Koopa Troopa: "I'm Koopa Troopa!" Shy Guy: "I'm Shy Guy, and Koopa and I are the best of friends!" Magby: "I'm Magby! Mudbray is my best friend!" Mudbray: "I'm Mudbray, and Magby is a great pal to have!" Shiny Magby: "I'm Shiny Magby, and I'm Magby's Shiny counterpart!" Donkey Kong: "I'm Donkey Kong!" Diddy Kong: "And I'm Diddy!" Bob-omb: "Hi! I'm Bob-omb." Boo: "I'm Boo, and this is Dry Bones!" Dry Bones: "We're a great pranking duo!" Cheep Cheep: "I'm Cheep Cheep, and this is my friend Joltik!" (Joltik emits spark particles as a greeting.) Pom Pom: "I'm Pom Pom. I like to apply makeup and Boom Boom is my brother. He lives elsewhere." Buneary: "Hi, I'm Buneary!" Monty Mole: "I'm Monty Mole, and I enjoy digging deep for buried treasure and other things dug up in the ground!" Skitty: "I'm Skitty! Meow!" Caterpie: "I'm Caterpie. Nice to meet you!" Mail Chatot: "Chatot! Chatot!" Mario: "That's-a the Mail Chatot! She delivers the mail every day except on-a Sundays! She's-a Super Mario Island's personal mail carrier!" Grumpette: "You mean like Super Mario Island's personal Mail Pokémon?" Mario: "Exactly!" ~ (After Grumpette's Grumpette Rap and laugh) Grumpette: "Do you get what I'm saying now?" (The SMI crew nods.) Mario: "Oh, yeah! I-a get it!" Grumpette: "Great! Now let's start the Newcomer's Challenge!" Songs * "After Dark Island" Trivia * This episode marks the first time that Grumpette makes her Grumpette Raps. She will continue to do this in the rest of the series. Category:SMI: ADA Episodes (Season 1)